What You Probably Didn't Know
by audi katia
Summary: Fifteen facts about Code Lyoko characters that I bet you never could have guessed.
1. Aelita

I think these fics are so fun. I see them all the time in the Harry Potter fandom, so I thought Code Lyoko needed one.

This fic is one that I'm probably not going to update regularly. It's sorta like a side project that I work on whenever I've hit a block with the fics that I'm mainly working on. I'll try to update when I can, but I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope that won't stop you from reading.

* * *

**Aelita**

**1. **If truth be told, she's actually getting tired of the color pink.

**2. **The librarian figured she got the book out about Canada because she was homesick, but really, she just wants to learn about where she tells everyone she's from.

**3.** When Aelita is mad at Jeremie, she turns to Odd. When she's mad at Odd, she turns to Yumi. When she's mad at Yumi, she turns to Jeremie.

She's never really mad at Ulrich, but she never really turns to him either.

**4.** Every Father's Day, she sends a virtual card into the internet so that, just in case her daddy's still there, he knows she's always thinking about him.

**5. **She rarely likes Odd's girlfriends.

**6. **She spent the night at Yumi's house and was fascinated by all the Japanese culture.

Aelita wishes with all her heart that she could remember her culture.

**7. **Of all the strange sensations on Earth (sleeping, sweating, wearing socks), the strangest was when she bit down and the cherry tomato popped in her mouth. She _really _hadn't been expecting that.

**8. **One summer, they all decided to go to the beach. Aelita watched as the others entered the ocean and sobbed, sure that they would be lost forever.

Jeremie was the one to promise her that Earth's ocean wasn't the same as the digital sea, but it was Odd who persuaded her to put her feet in the tide.

**9. **She waited until she was alone in her room. Then she broke down crying. They had to save William, they just _had _to. She knew what it was like to be trapped on Lyoko.

**10.** If Bloks didn't try to devirtualize her all the time, she'd think they were cute.

**11. **Everyone knows she misses her mother, but no one knows she blames her mother for losing her father. Why was she taken away?

**12.** Sissi is much worse than XANA sometimes. XANA is eviler, but Aelita doesn't ever see his malicious stare. Sissi, on the other hand, looks disdainfully at Aelita with a sneer in her dark eyes.

She shivers as Sissi's eyes narrow.

**13. **She stole a picture of Odd's family and kept safe under her mattress. Before she goes to sleep, she looks at the picture and pretends that they all wish her a good night.

After all, they're supposed to be her family, too.

**14.** Jeremie is her best friend. So when she watches the movies where the best friends fall in love, she blushes profusely.

**15.** She loves Earth, really. But she'll miss Lyoko.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first installment! I have a poll in my profile as to what character I should write about next. Let me know who you want to see next!

Please review! And have a nice day! :)


	2. Jeremie

* * *

Wow. I was surprised by how well received this was. I'm glad you guys liked it. Anyway, the winner of the poll was... JEREMIE! haha, he was fun to write.

A couple people asked me how I knew all this about the characters. Actually, these are _made up_. These are fan-made facts. It's just things about the characters that I think would be true. They aren't necessarily mentioned in the show or anything. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**Jeremie**

**1.** He watched Aelita's face brighten as she saw snow for the very first time, and he knew that every battle with XANA, every near death experience, every close encounter with the polymorphic specter, everything was worth it.

**2.** Really, computer keyboards should come with a pillow attached.

**3.** He will never, _ever _admit it to Ulrich for fear of being killed, but before he met Aelita, he had the biggest crush on Yumi.

**4.** The formal definition of a limit is sometimes called the delta-epsilon form because it uses the Greek letters delta and epsilon. The definition would, of course, be unchanged if different letters or symbols were used. It should be noted that this definition provides a way to recognize a limit without providing a way to calculate it. One often needs to find a limit using informal methods, especially when _f_(_x_) is discontinuous at _c_, for example, when _f_ is a ratio with a denominator that becomes 0 at _c_. One should check that the result actually meets the Weierstrass definition in such cases.

It's not that hard.

**5.** Even _he_ can't figure out how his grade point average is so high when he always skips gym class.

**6.** He watched, terrified as Aelita performed for the Subdigitals. "This is it," he realized. "This is when she's going to see the world, and they'll see her. And she'll see how much better than me she can do."

**7.** Ms. Hertz is his favorite teacher. Before he had friends and Lyoko, he used to stay after class with her all the time.

**8.** His robot was better than Herve's. End of story. So what if he got the blueprints from the supercomputer? He was still the one that built it. It's not _really _cheating.

**9.** As much as he loves his friends, he doesn't rely on them with the supercomputer. Ulrich sulks too much, Odd jokes too much, Yumi is too easily distracted. They have the attention span of a fish (which is only three seconds, by the way). He just can't rely on them.

**10.** Jeremie has had three perfect days in his life so far. The first day was when he was seven years old and stayed home from school for no reason, and he and his mom made cookies. The second day was when he was eleven and learned how to hack into the government's computer systems. The third day was when Aelita was materialized for the first time.

**11.** Jeremie doesn't hate XANA. XANA has been a worthy opponent. He has been ruthless, always rising despite his many failures. His ways of reaching domination are creative and inventive.

In a strange way, Jeremie respects XANA.

**12.** If he has to explain things in simpler terms for them _one more time_, he's going to scream.

**13.** He never kept secrets from his parents before. That's why, after finding Lyoko, he stopped calling them as much. Lying, keeping secrets, it's so difficult for him. It's so much easier to just not call and ignore them.

You can't reveal a secret if you never talk.

**14.** You know, just because they don't have colorful illustrations or a brave main character doesn't mean computer manuals aren't interesting to read.

**15.** Late at night, his mind whirls with thoughts of different possibilities. It's possible that other people have as big of secrets as they do. Maybe, just maybe, there are countless groups in the world who have to save the world from time to time in secret. Maybe they all do their own tricks to get past authority and return to the past to wipe others' memories.

It's a little frightening to think that the Lyoko Warriors are the only ones with the world's biggest secret.

* * *

Note: I do not take credit for the calculus information in number 4. That was taken from Wikipedia. I just added the extra part at the end there. lol

Don't forget to take the poll in my profile about what character I should write about next!

Please review. And have a nice day! :)


	3. Yumi

And the next winner is... Yumi! Oh, she was so much fun to write for. There was a lot to write about her. I had no trouble coming up with 15 facts. lol

* * *

**Yumi**

**1.** Yumi did not shed a single tear while watching Titanic, A Walk to Remember, or The Notebook. But by the time the credits played for Memoirs of a Geisha, she was crying.

"It is not for Geisha to want. It is not for a Geisha to feel. Geisha is an artist of the floating world. She dances, she sings, she entertains you... What ever you want... the rest is shadows, the rest is secret."

**2.** It took a life or death situation just for Ulrich to admit that _he wrote a poem for her_. She worries about how he will ever let her know how he feels once XANA is gone from their lives.

**3.** Contrary to popular belief, she does actually own shirts that fit.

**4.** More often than not, she thinks that maybe she cares more about Ulrich than Ulrich cares about her.

**5.** Despite being one of the tallest people in her class, she has such tiny feet. She wears her combat boots to mask the fact that they are so petite.

Bah, petite. She hates that.

**6.** His innocent stare didn't trick her for a second. "Hiroki, what did you do?" "Heh, well, sis, you're gonna laugh…"

**7.** Blushing, blushing, blushing! It's a shock that she doesn't get sick from all the blood rushing to her face so often.

**8.** Being the oldest, she has to take care of the others. She feels as though it's her responsibility to make sure the boys don't pull a stupid prank and that Aelita gets saved and that Jeremie actually sleeps in his bed and that the teachers don't fail any of them.

The work piles up, and she feels guilty for wanting to pass the responsibility off to someone else.

**9.** Her mother always warned her not to marry a man from Tokyo. Germany, Yumi realizes, is nowhere near Tokyo.

**10.** At first, she wanted her parents to realize they were being stupid. She wanted them to stop arguing. She wanted her father to come home. She wanted them to fall in love again.

Now, she doesn't care what happens just as long as the yelling stops.

**11.** Johnnie stares at her. He compliments her. He writes her little notes and draws her little pictures. He blushes when she smiles at him.

She's not sure if she's annoyed by his behavior or flattered.

**12.** Truthfully, she's glad that not more people showed up to that first Pencak Silat practice.

**13.** His sword cut through her body and devirtualized her. Lying defeated at the bottom of the scanner, Yumi wondered if William would ever be saved.

She holds back the tears, but, God, she misses him.

**14.** She tries so very hard to be level headed, but all this jealousy kills her.

**15.** Speaking a different language, holding chopsticks, and practicing old traditions… Rice, cherry blossoms, and fans… She loves being Japanese.

* * *

...and there she is, ladies and gentlemen. I hope everyone enjoyed that. :) Please review! Let me know which ones were your favorites. lol

Don't forget to take the poll in my profile. Have an absolutely magnificent day!


	4. Ulrich

And the winner is, drum roll please... Ulrich Stern! Oh, I am such a fan girl. lol

There is so much to write about Ulrich. He's probably the most mysterious character, so it was fun to get inside his head.

Anyway, this chapter has some dedications:  
_Fact 13 _is dedicated to **Dark12Light** for giving me the inspiration to show Ulrich's reaction.  
_Fact 7_ is dedicated to **J-Awesomeness**, who is at a soccer tournament right now.  
And the rest are dedicated to **Lune-Solei** who was having a bad week the last time I talked to her.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**Ulrich**

**1.** He was always a procrastinator. But he has other reasons for not wanting to save William right away.

**2.** He's not the smartest kid (That's Jeremie.). He's not the class clown (That's Odd.). He's not the handsomest on campus (That's William.).

But on Lyoko, he's the best warrior. And it means everything to him.

**3.** It's not that he hates his father. He just hopes he'll never be like him.

**4.** More often than not, he thinks that maybe he cares more about Yumi than Yumi cares about him.

**5.** He never really grew as close with Aelita as the others did. When they first met her, there was so much of a possibility that she could devirtualize and they'd lose her forever. He just didn't want to become attached and then end up losing her.

He just never really got used to the idea that she was with them for good, no matter what.

**6.** You wanna know what's awkward? Being in love with a girl. Who's trapped in your best friend's body. Who is sleeping in the same dorm room as you.

**7.** Adrenaline rushing, heart pounding, sweat dripping, legs racing, feet aching... The soccer ball flies past the goalie. It was the best feeling in the world, listening to the crowd cheer.

At least, it was until they starting fighting on Lyoko.

**8.** Actually, he's a pretty good cook.

**9.** Odd never cleans his side of the room. His feet smell like dead fish. He's sings along to his stupid music when Ulrich wants to study. His dog sheds. There are mysterious crumbs everywhere. He gets paint on Ulrich's schoolbooks. He snores. And drools.

And still, they're best friends. Ulrich doesn't know what he'd do without Odd.

**10.** Kick, back flip, defense. Nothing to think about except landing the perfect punch. And then, it all changed.

Penkak Silat was so much easier before she came along.

**11.** Maybe it's because he's an only child, but he really doesn't like sharing his overbike.

**12.** His mother never cried when he left to go to Kadic. If anything, she just looked relieved.

Ulrich didn't really see any point in calling home after that.

**13.** Ulrich narrowed his eyes as he watched Jeremie's face pale. "What the hell do you mean?! You used to _like _Yumi?"

**14.** Sometimes, and only sometimes, he thinks Kiwi is the cutest little diggity dog.

**15.** Everyone always told him that love was difficult, but he disagrees. Relationships are difficult, jealousy is difficult, fighting is difficult.

But for Ulrich, love is simpler than breathing. Love for Yumi just _exists _in his heart. Loving Yumi is the easiest thing he's ever done.

* * *

Did everyone have fun reading? I hope so. :) Please review! Which ones were your favorites?

Anyway, when you get a chance, vote in the poll in my profile. I just fixed it so that people who voted before can vote a second time. Have a glorious day!


	5. Odd

Yay! It's time for Odd's chapter! lol Is there any CL fan that doesn't love Odd? Seriously, he's amazing. lol You can't not like him.

* * *

**Odd**

**1.** He was the kid in third grade who wore the cape to school.

**2.** The others would like to forget that they ever had a band. But not him. He was proud of their songs.

He had been sure that they would have made it big.

**3.** He knows Ulrich so well. When he's in a good mood, when he's worried about his grades, when he just had a fight with William, when he's thinking about Yumi. Odd knows exactly what Ulrich is thinking just by glancing at him.

It scares him to think that Ulrich might know him just as well.

**4.** On the rare occasion that he thinks of someone other than himself, he thinks about his sisters. And he wonders if they ever feel jealous that he is the only one out of all six of them that got to go to Kadic.

**5.** Grocery stores are masterpieces to him, all that food in one place.

**6.** When Jeremie and Aelita are off doing genius-lovebird stuff and Ulrich and Yumi are off doing sparring-lovebird stuff, he looks for someone, anyone to do Odd-type-lovebird stuff.

**7.** Being the purple-clad, strange kid isn't always easy. Until he came to Kadic, he only had Kiwi.

He hates when the others don't understand how special Kiwi is.

**8.** He would have been a better Romeo than Ulrich. So what if Ulrich's better looking? He's the one with all the charm.

**9.** Odd was a little disappointed when he saw Aelita on Earth for the first time. He had hoped her human form would still have elf ears.

**10.** There are rules to follow in class. There are rules to follow in Lyoko. There are even rules to follow in the dorm room!

Only when Odd immerses himself in his art does he feel truly free.

**11.** "I love you," he whispers, but it falls on deaf ears.

**12.** He rolls his eyes on Lyoko when he watches Ulrich and Yumi fight safely.

They're never going to beat XANA if they don't take risks, he thinks as he launches himself right into the path of the Megatank.

**13.** He's not supposed to have a favorite, but Pauline is his favorite sister. She's the one who gave him Kiwi. She's the one who calls him the most while he's at Kadic. She's the one he spent his entire childhood with, side by side.

**14.** Deep down, he knows it's wrong. But it's just so much fun to tease Sissi!

**15.** He wonders if purple would still be his favorite color if his sisters hadn't always dressed him in it.

* * *

And there you have it... All the main Lyoko Warriors have been finished.

Now, before you ask about **number 11**, let me explain: I have no idea who he said that to. Honestly, I just imagined Odd always falling for someone who he could never have. (Aelita, Ulrich, etc.) I wanted to keep Odd's romance ambiguous so feel free to pick his "object of affection" yourself.

So, please review, guys! I love reading about which ones were your favorites. :) And if you get a chance, please vote for the poll in my profile. Also, I just wrote a one-shot titled **Traveling Soldier**. Check it out if you have the time. . Have a stupendous day!


	6. Sissi

Okay, so, I know it took forever to update. I've been busy, guys. College is draining. So much fun, but draining. Anyway, please forgive me. Lately a few people have been asking when I was going to update so I figured I should probably work on this some. If it makes you guys feel better, several other characters are close to being finished, too.

But for now, it's Sissi's turn! I worked really hard to make Sissi a character that you can sympathize with and also hate. I didn't want to take away any of her selfishness or self-centeredness, but I wanted to make her a more "real" character. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Sissi**

**1.** Sometimes, late at night, she feels a little guilty about the way she treats her father. But then again, it's his fault that her mother's gone.

**2.** Actually, Odd's not half bad, she thinks. Too bad he seems preoccupied with someone else.

**3.** For some reason, she always has nightmares about evil computers in that old factory. She knows they're just nightmares, but still. She won't go near that nasty, horrible place without good reason.

**4.** Perfect hair? Check. Most fashionable clothes? Check. Kissable lips? Check. Rockstar body? Check. Flawless make up? Check. Endless popularity? Check.

What does that Ishiyama girl have that Sissi doesn't have?

**5.** Gramma is her favorite relative. She bakes cookies, gives hugs, and tells Sissi that she looks like her mother.

**6.** Sissi can text and hold a full conversation at the same time.

**7.** She first fell in love with Ulrich when they were in third grade. He wasn't the only little boy who gave her a Christmas card, but he was the only one that blushed when she opened it.

**8.** The first time her father ever got mad at her was when she failed a test because she had watched Hospital of Horrors instead of studying.

He didn't listen to her when she tried to explain that it was the season premiere.

**9.** She really doesn't know why Nicholas hangs out with her. He doesn't have a crush on her, he isn't struck speechless by her overwhelming beauty, he doesn't constantly compliment her. Instead, he laughs at her jokes, listens to her stories, sticks up for her when she's insulted.

He might be the best friend she's ever had, and she doesn't even realize it.

**10.** The credit card burns in her wallet. She needs to buy the best outfit. If she's not the prettiest and the best dressed, Ulrich is never going to notice her.

**11.** When Sissi was a very little girl, her mother used to comb her beautiful black hair until it gleamed. Then her mother would dress her up in the prettiest pink dresses and shiniest white shoes. Sissi felt every bit the little princess that her mother said she was.

**12.** She'll tell anyone who will listen that Paris is the most wonderful city in the world. Everyone just assumes that she thinks that way because of all the shopping. But really, Paris is so much more. Yes, there are wonderful boutiques, but there are colorful flowers, slopping streets, the Eiffel Tower. There is art, order, grace. There are artists on the corners who paint the brilliant, vibrant scenes around them. There are museums full of history and culture that outshines any other place in the world.

"Wherever you go for the rest of your life, it stays with you, for Paris is a moveable feast."

**13.** As annoying as Herve's crush is, she would be devastated if he ever got over her.

She absolutely adores being wanted.

**14.** Blush is nice. Mascara highlights her eyes. Bright eyeshadow is fun. But the one bit of makeup that Sissi never goes without is Venom lipgloss.

It plumps her lips. It tickles her sensitive skin. It stings almost to the point of actual pain. It brings a bite to her senses that only adds to her attitude.

**15.** She has to be loud. Otherwise, no one will listen.

* * *

There... my first non-Lyoko warrior. Did I do a good job of not focusing on Lyoko? I worked hard not to make all the facts focus on Lyoko and the Lyoko warriors. Sissi does have a life outside of them.

Anyway, a few notes... The lipgloss mentioned in 14 is real. I own it and it really is amazing. The quote from 12 is from a poster of the Eiffel Tower in France taht I recently purchased and is hanging over my computer in my dorm (I take no credit for the actual quote. I don't know who originally said it, though.).

And for some reason, number 9 is my favorite.

Well, that's it for now, folks. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Tell me if you have any requests for who should be written about next. Hope you all have a superrific day!


	7. William

Since I took forever for the last update, I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys. I was working on Jim's actually, but I was just more inspired to do William's. So sorry everyone who wants a Jim chapter. I'm working on it, I promise.

Will you settle for Will? (haha, I crack myself up) Anyway, like with Sissi, I tried to keep an essence of William in here without people hating him. I know there are a lot of William bashers, usually because of the whole Ulrich/Yumi/William triangle. But William, in my opinion, isn't as bad as a lot of people make him out to be. In this chapter, I tried to show him in a more justified light. Enjoy!

Oh, keep in mind that this takes place before he became a Lyoko Warrior. Clone!William is a different character than regular!William. Hm... maybe clone!William will get his own chapter... Food for thought...

* * *

**William**

**1.** He looks around the campus in disgust. Why did his father pay a small fortune for him to go to school here? Small dorm rooms, boring classes, a dumb gym teacher…

Then he saw a girl standing away from the crowd, wearing all black and a look of boredom on her face. Their eyes locked, and suddenly, William was glad his father had sent him to Kadic.

**2.** The Subsonics are okay, but he never really liked mainstream music.

**3.** He likes not having a roommate. He doesn't have to worry about how loud he plays his music or how late he stays up.

But sometimes, it might be nice to have someone to talk to late at night instead of just having silence surround him.

**4.** His favorite color is blue because when he was little, the blue Power Ranger was his hero.

**5.** He spent hours posting those love notes all over his old school. And then got kicked out for it! Just harmless love notes…

It would have been worth it if he had at least gotten a kiss from the girl.

**6.** So many people think he's cocky. But really, there's just a fine line between arrogance and confidence.

**7.** When he was little, he wanted a sibling. A brother. Two years older. Named Sam. He would have black hair and the same blue eyes as William. He would play board games with William, and they would play baseball outside.

Until he was seven years old, he had conversations with his imaginary brother.

**8.** He knows every word to every song in the My Fair Lady musical. He will take that secret to the grave.

**9.** He offered to cover for Yumi when she needed to sneak out of Jim's class and go God knows where with her friends. He was so disheartened when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

Why is it so hard for her to believe that he only wants to help her?

**10.** As a kid, he never liked the video games where he had to save the princess at the end. For some reason, he was never very good at them.

**11.** His father has been planning his future since before he was born. William knows he's expected to graduate in the top of his class, go to an IVY league college, become a CEO president by the age of 26, and eventually marry a refined wife with high social status.

But, that's just not what he wants at all.

**12.** When he found out that Yumi liked balloons, he went to the store and bought fifty of them. Then at four o'clock in the morning, he snuck out of the school to line up balloons along the street that she walked down every morning to get to Kadic.

**13.** His favorite part of the day is lunch. Yumi always sits with her friends, and she just seems so _happy_. Even though she's with Ulrich, he's just glad that she's having a good time.

**14.** When he's bored in class, he plays solitaire on his cell phone. In just one English class, he played thirty-seven games.

Too bad he only won fourteen of them.

**15.** Sometimes, if he concentrates, he can remember events that didn't ever actually happen. It sounds so crazy, he knows it does. These things couldn't really happen, could they?

And yet, they seem so _real_.

* * *

That's all she wrote, folks! For William at least... I'll write more for other characters later. No notes for this chapter. It's all pretty straightforward

Did you guys like this chapter? Oh, I hope you did! Let me know which ones were your favorites or if any of them were awful. Please, I can't get better without you guys. Hope you all have a groovy day!


	8. Emily

Yay for an update! I posted this in honor of my birthday. (I turned 18 today!!) Anyway, I wanted to post Emily since we share the same name. Silly reason, I know. But it's my birthday so I get to call all the shots!

Anyway, I know that a lot of you really want Jim's chapter. It's nearly done. If it's not next (Herve's is also really close to being done), then it will be the chapter afterwards hopefully. But Emily's chapter was done first.

**Dedications**: This is dedicated to all the people who reviewed/messaged me and reminded me that Emily is a great character and shouldn't be overlooked. Thanks everyone. :) I'm glad that you like this character as much as I do. (She really doesn't get enough screentime.)

* * *

**Emily**

**1.** She might be the only teenage girl in the world who's actually comfortable with who she is.

**2.** Peanut butter and graham crackers make every bad day a little bit better.

**3.** Science is her favorite class. She takes more notes than necessary and always writes extra for reports and research papers. It's just all so fascinating to her.

**4.** It took a while, but she finally convinced her father to let her paint her bedroom bright orange.

**5.** When it became clear that Ulrich cared more for Yumi than he would ever care for her, she didn't mind too much. Yumi was a good friend, a nice girl. But then when William ended up liking Yumi, too, Emily started to get angry. She had seen him first, and besides, Yumi already had Ulrich.

There should be one person for everyone in the world. No more and _definitely_ no less.

**6.** She can't make important decisions without a pro/con list.

**7.** Growing up with three older brothers taught Emily so much. Like how to fight back so that you don't get pinned down and burped on.

**8.** She's really into the idea of going green. Saving dolphins, hugging trees, you know.

**9.** In third grade, one boy made the mistake of calling her four eyes. After one punch, he never made the same mistake twice.

**10.** Ugh, why on Earth did she ever date Odd Della Robbia? He's obnoxious, a year younger, loud, and not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Plus, his feet smell atrocious.

Oh, the things you end up doing when you are trying to get over somebody else.

**11.** She likes to keep a bottle of bubbles in her dorm.

**12.** In fifth grade, she was double dog dared to kiss Mathias Durel.

She was never one to back away from a dare.

**13.** She goes home as often as she can so she can visit her family and tend to her monarch butterflies.

**14.** Beauty pageants are the bane of existence. Seriously, why do they have to wear high heels with skimpy bathing suits? It's so stupid. The whole thing is just pointless and unethical.

She can't wait for the day when girls are valued for their brains, personality, and strength instead of their beauty.

**15.** There's nothing she likes better than sleeping outside during the summer, feeling the warm air surround her as the crickets are heard in the distance and the stars shine above her.

* * *

And there you have it! I actually started her facts like two months ago. I just apparently was channeling her and came up with a majority of them one day at work. I was going to make her a lot like me since she doesn't have a set personality like the others, but she really came out with a personality different from mine. We have some of the same characteristics (1, 2, 8, 11, 14), but she really came out differently than I intended. lol

Hope everyone enjoyed that! And please don't be too mad at me for not updating Jim's chapter yet.

Have a fantasmic day!


	9. Herve

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! I apologize for that. It completely slipped my mind, but I promise to up my game a bit more now that I realize I've been neglecting this story. And once again, I promise that Jim's is on the way. Please stop asking me to write his. I'm writing the facts as they come to me, I don't like being pressured.

Anyway, this chapter is Herve's. It's so depressing, I just couldn't think of any other way to describe Herve. I just think he's the saddest character on the show.

**Dedications**: And to all of you who have been patiently waiting for me to update! Once again, I'm very sorry! And _fact 5_ is dedicated to **Lune-Solei** because she's the one that made me realize the similarities between the two characters.

* * *

**Herve**

**1.** He over thinks things too much.

**2.** His first job was at the library. He ended up being fired after two weeks because he spent more time reading than filing.

**3.** After his parents got divorced and after realizing how Sissi treats him, he's beginning to wonder if love actually exists at all.

**4.** He felt ashamed when the teacher told him his ideas of A.I life forms and secret technological developments formed in a basement were more like science-fiction than a science report.

The entire class laughed at him. Except for that new girl with the pink hair who just stared at him with a strange, calculating look in her eyes.

**5.** He used to love the Harry Potter books until he realized all the similarities between himself and Severus Snape.

**6.** He was always more of a cat-person, but that mongrel of Odd's really made him hate dogs.

**7.** He's the only teen he knows that doesn't go over his cell phone minutes.

He wishes he could say it's because he's careful, but really, he just never gets calls.

**8.** He never really got into sports games at the school. He's not athletic enough to wear a jersey. He's not even spirited enough to be the mascot.

**9.** He can speak German and English fluently in addition to his native French. No one cares enough to be impressed.

**10.** Nicholas is a great roommate and an even better friend. He just sits quietly and waits for Herve to stop ranting about this and that, and he always tries to cheer him up.

Herve is just a little too self-centered to be grateful.

**11.** Sweater vests may be dorky, but they are just so comfortable.

**12.** His favorite days of the week are Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Those are the days that Rosa serves apple juice for lunch _and_ dinner.

**13.** His mother calls twice a week without fail. They talk for a little while and he tells her that he's happy, spends time with a lot of great friends, and has a beautiful girlfriend named Sissi.

She always tells him how happy she is for him and he doesn't have the heart to take that happiness away from her.

**14.** He doesn't know why, but he can't sleep if he's not wearing socks.

**15.** On those long vacation days when there is nothing to do but veg out in the house, he has staring contests with his cat.

He always loses.

* * *

Doesn't that just make you want to hug Herve? Poor guy... Anyway, I really don't know who will be up next. Maybe Nicholas, maybe Jim. Just hopefully, it'll be up soon. :) Please review and let me know which facts were your favorites! You guys know the drill. ;)

Have a super-duper day!


	10. Milly

So... I totally suck. I don't ever update. But if it makes you feel better, I already have the next person finished and one person only needs two more facts. So in a day or so, I will update the next one. :) And I posted a new story, too. It's titled: **Tuesday Melody**. It's there to distract you from attacking me for never updating. :)

This one is Milly. I love how her personality came out. She's so fierce and determined to grow up, but she tends to have such low self-esteem. I think this is sorta how everyone feels at one point in their life, so I think her personality just shines in this chapter.

**Dedication**: To my dad, especially _number 13_. :)

* * *

**Milly**

**1.** She's going to famous someday. She's going to interview pop stars, travel to amazing countries, report news breaking events, and be highly successful all around.

Then Sissi'll be sorry that she ever made her cry.

**2.** She uses desserts medicinally.

**3.** Like all little girls, she played with Barbies with she was younger. But unlike most little girls, her Barbies didn't go to balls in pretty dresses. Instead, they had epic soap operas about who might be the Ken father to their little Kelly daughters.

**4.** She hates when people pick her up because she's always certain that they will drop her.

**5.** The last two things she ever received from her grandpa were a hug and a teddy bear.

It might be childish to bring her teddy bear to school, but it just makes her feel a little safer to think that her grandpa is looking over her.

**6.** She practiced her smile in the mirror until one day Tamiya walked in on her. Tamiya told her in that flippant way of hers that her smile was beautiful and she shouldn't worry so much. Milly hasn't felt the need to practice since.

**7.** Ulrich is so handsome and dreamy. Odd is so caring and funny. Jeremie is so…

She doesn't know what it is about him, but there's something there that she really likes.

**8.** The myth about being able to dye your hair with Jell-o mix isn't true. After going through about a dozen boxes of Jell-o mix, she and Tamiya just had to resign themselves to that fact. So much for blue hair.

**9.** She rarely puts numbers in sentences. She always has to spell them out no matter how much of a hurry she's in.

**10.** Hiroki makes her roll her eyes. He's so immature, and loud, and annoying, and devious, and cute, and-

Wait. Did she just think what she thought she thought?

**11.** The older she gets, the more she reverts to activities she enjoyed as a little girl. Coloring books now cover her desk where classical novels once sat.

**12.** When she was little, she wanted to be six feet tall when she grew up.

Now she's five foot two inches and done growing. If she had known she'd be so short anyway, she never would have eaten so many vegetables growing up.

**13.** The first time she watched _The Lion King_, she honestly believed that when people died, they became the stars. Her daddy took her outside to help her look for her grandpa's star. They spent hours looking for his star and naming the constellations.

She really misses her dad when she's away at school.

**14.** Sometimes she thinks she wouldn't have any friends without Tamiya. She doesn't appreciate her enough, she realizes.

**15.** No matter what anyone says, no matter who laughs at her, no matter how many people throw away her paper, she's going to be a journalist someday. She just knows it.

* * *

**Fun Fact**: _Number 8_ is based off of true events in my life. I have very blonde hair and I wanted to dye it red with cherry jell-o. Needless to say, it didn't work. lol Also, _number 7_ is based off of the show's writer's original plans to have Milly and Jeremie become a couple. I can't remember which site I read that at, but apparently before they decided to make Aelita human, Milly was supposed to be the girlfriend.

So, all that being done and said, please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, etc. Thanks! You guys are wonderful!

Have a splendiferous day!


	11. Tamiya

See, see?! I told you that I'd update sooner! And for once, I kept my promise! Oh, I am so proud of myself. lol So here's the next chapter! It's not Jim, but please be patient. You might be happy with who's next... (hinthintwinkwink) Anyway, I really like Tamiya! She's one of my new favorites. lol She's basically the foil to Milly. I hope you guys like her as much as I do.

**Dedication:** I meant to dedicate the last chapter to **FlowerofAdversity**. She had reviewed Herve's chapter but I was unable to respond to her review (she was not logged in). I wanted to thank you for the beautiful review she gave. **FlowerofAdversity**, I'm sorry that you ever felt the way Herve did and I'm glad to know that you are taking such a positive light on such horrible circumstances. We've all been in that situation before in our lives and not everyone handles it with as much grace as you have. I know you will shine, too.

* * *

**Tamiya**

**1.** She always paints her nails a bright color, like neon green or shocking pink. It gives her confidence.

**2.** Milly might want to grow up fast, but not her. She loves being a kid too much.

**3.** She sends a copy of the Kadic Weekly home every week, hot off the press. Her mother always writes back to tell her that her work is fantastic.

It's not the only reason she helps write the papers, but it's a big one.

**4.** Most teenagers claim that music is their drug, but not her. Sure, she likes music, but she'd rather spend the afternoon taking photographs than listening to the Jonas Brothers.

**5.** Every Friday night, she and Milly watch silly movies and eat mountains of popcorn. So what if they don't spend weekends with dates and boyfriends? They have plenty of fun together anyway.

**6.** One of her greatest fears is becoming dull or a cliché.

**7.** She had been so sure that classroom was empty when she started singing along to her iPod. Again, she had been positive that the room was deserted when she began dancing like a lunatic around the desks.

Then she heard a small cough and looked up to see that handsome new kid, William, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Oh gosh, she had never been so embarrassed before in her life.

**8.** She's better than Milly at grammar, so it's always up to her to make sure the commas are in the right place and that all the words are spelled right. It's dorky, but she thoroughly enjoys it.

**9.** If she could have any super power in the world, she would want to be able to shower really quickly. Showers, in her opinion, are just a waste of time.

**10.** It kills her that she doesn't know how to play any instruments. Whenever she listens to an instrumental piece, she pretends to be the pianist.

**11.** Everyone fawns over Ulrich, except for herself and that pink-haired girl. Yeah, he's good looking, but he's so _boring_! She can't understand how anyone could be that two-dimensional. She'd pick a personality over looks any day.

**12.** She absolutely hates the bare walls in the dorms. Her side of the room is covered in movie posters, doodles drawn in class, pictures cut out of magazines. Anything to cover the boring white.

Milly's side has a poster or two, but otherwise it's bare. Tamiya never says anything, but Milly's naked walls bother her to no end.

**13.** Year round, she leaves her side of the dorm decorated for all the major holidays. Even in January, she leaves her pumpkin lights up.

**14.** She admires Odd's morals. He may date all the girls in his grade and the grade above, but he is gentlemanly enough to not date the younger girls. It's sweet of him, it really is.

She just wishes he would bend his own rule for her.

**15.** For some reason, she likes being the last person to say good-bye on the phone.

* * *

UlrichFans, I apologize for _fact 11_. But as much as I love Ulrich, he has more of a personality in fan fics than he does in the show. Honestly... But, please don't let that deter you from reviewing! Let me know what you liked or didn't like!

Have a swell day!


	12. Jim

Hello! It's officially summer! I have unlimited time to write, so hopefully more chapters will come faster! Well, we can hope, right?

I hope everyone is happy... IT'S JIM'S CHAPTER! FINALLY! lol I worked really hard on this one, so hopefully everyone will like it.

**Dedication**: Almighty Tallest Angie - you were Jim's biggest fan, so this chapter is for you. I used a lot of your ideas for different facts for him.

* * *

**Jim**

**1.** It's not that he'd rather not talk about it. He just hasn't found anyone worth telling.

**2.** His sister was the first person to call him _Jimbo_.

**3.** He was an international dancer. He served in the army. He worked for a secret underground agency. He was once honored by the president of a small corporation.

Out of everything that he's done in his life, working at Kadic is the best experience.

**4.** If he could, he'd spend his days barefoot. Grass tickling his feet, the feel of the earth under him. Shoes just restrict him, and he can't stand it.

**5.** First the nurse and then the science teacher… He always had a thing for women in white.

**6.** He thought that maybe if he went under a pseudonym, no one would recognize him as a dancer. Boy, was he wrong.

But when he started to sign a few autographs for the students, he realizes that maybe every now and then, he should want to talk about it.

**7.** He goes through one box of bandages approximately every three weeks.

**8.** He's such a typical guy, he never knows which gem is which. But after Suzanne gives him a green stare through her silver lenses, he knows he will always remember "emerald."

**9.** When Chris first told him that he was going to start a rock band revolution, Jim was the only one that believed he could do it.

**10.** Of all the many jobs he's had, he's never had to work in a stuffy office. And every day, he is grateful for that.

**11.** Yes, he's a Star Trek fan. Yes, he's a Trekkie. Yes, he, to this day, still has a man-crush on William Shatner. Yes, he dressed up as Captain Kirk to several conventions.

But only because he couldn't get his eyebrows to look like Spock's.

**12.** As hard as he tries to remember, he can't think of a time when the students ever respected him.

Actually, come to think of it, he can't think of a time when the teachers respected him, either.

**13.** The smell of the ocean always relaxes him, no matter how stressed he is.

**14.** He doesn't remember offering to teach Suzanne to dance (or even remember how he worked up the courage to do so). But the music is playing, she's smiling, he's holding her lightly in his arms.

It's perfect and he doesn't even care that she has a date later because, right now, they're together.

**15.** He doesn't always report Belpois for skipping class. For the life of him, he can't understand why he doesn't. But something in the back of his mind tells him that maybe Belpois isn't being lazy. Maybe he's doing something more important.

* * *

I _had_ to add a Star Trek fact. I saw that movie last week and I LOVE IT. I'm going to see it again tomorrow and I CANNOT WAIT. ...My inner geek is showing... And probably my outer geek, too...

Did you all like it? Did it meet your expectations? Let me know! Tell me your favorites! Also, if anyone is on **livejournal**, I GOT ONE! I'd love to be friended. hinthint.

Have a Spocktacular day!


End file.
